EB The Original Master vs. ReactionGuy (transcript)
Here's the full transcript for EB The Original Master vs. ReactionGuy. (Written By: EB The Original Master and BrotherToons) Episode starts out as ReactionGuy is watching Television. ' ReactionGuy: EB is gay. EB: Who you calling gay? ReactionGuy: Boi you. EB: At least I don’t laugh at my own jokes. ReactionGuy: At least I don’t play Roblox. EB: Nibba I don’t play it. I use the Studio to create my SpongeBob episodes with you fucking emo. ReactionGuy: Shut up, gay. Mr. Kraps walks in. Mr. Kraps: What the hell is going on here? EB: Get the hell out of here Mr. Kraps. ReactionGuy and I are just having a fight. Mr. Kraps pulls out a shotgun. Mr. Kraps: ReactionGuy I will put a cap in yo ass if you don’t shut the fuck up! ReactionGuy: No. Mr. Kraps makes an angry face and off screen Mr. Kraps is beating the shit out of ReactionGuy. Mr. Kraps: NOW DON’T DISRESPECT ME AGAIN!!! ReactionGuy: No, I will still do it. Mr. Kraps: Bitch do you want round two of your ass getting beat? EB:I bet he do. ReactionGuy: SHUT UP EB!!!! Mr. Kraps: No, I bet he’s right, you do want round two. ReactionGuy: NO WAIT, PLEASE I SWEAR!! Off camera Mr. Kraps beats ReactionGuy so hard, he gets a black eye. EB: Ha! The scene cuts to ReactionGuy eating a toaster at the table, and then EB walks in.' ' EB: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!' 'ReactionGuy: Eating a sandwich. EB: Eating a sandwich? I didn’t know sandwiches came in metallic flavor. ReactionGuy: How would you know? EB: I don’t know ReactionGuy. Maybe I just caught you TAKING A BIG ASS L!!! ' 'ReactionGuy: That’s not an L! SpongeBob’s Left Window walks in with a gun. SpongeBob’s Left Window: Why the hell are you all being so loud? EB: This dude be eating a toaster. SpongeBob’s Left Window: You got the count of three before I bust a cap in them lips! ReactionGuy: AAAAAH! ReactionGuy runs out of the shot. EB: Thanks dude. SpongeBob’s Left Window: You’re Welcome. You need any help, just call me. EB: Will do. The next shot cuts to EB in his room, on his phone, when ReactionGuy barges in. ReactionGuy: EB! EB: What do you want Steve Burns? ReactionGuy walks towards EB with rage. ReactionGuy: What did you call me nibba? EB: Steve Burns. Cause you look like the dude. ReactionGuy: THAT IS THE LAST STRAW MISTER!! I DECLARE WAR!!!!!!! ' '''EB: Alright then, bring it! EB calls SpongeBob’s Left Window, and he answers. SpongeBob’s Left Window: Hey there EB. You called? EB: Indeed. I need you to make me some weapons. SpongeBob’s Left Window:Can do! EB: Alright. EB puts down his phone, and it cuts to the next shot of ReactionGuy sitting at a table waiting for EB. Just then, EB walks in with a peculiar backpack on. EB: Hello Gavin. ReactionGuy: Don’t call me Gavin. EB: What’s the matter? You gunna cry like a bitch? EB pulls out the laser from his backpack and aims at ReactionGuy EB: Prepare to meet your match! ReactionGuy: Oh well, I HAVE A DANCING TOY CACTUS! ReactionGuy puts a tiny toy cactus down, and EB starts chuckling at it, and shoots it with his laser gun. EB:Ha! You think that could beat me? ReactionGuy: No, no, I really didn’t. EB: Well get fucked bitch! EB fires the biggest laser at ReactionGuy and he flies into the air. ReactionGuy: I’LL BEEEEEEEEEE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!! EB: Not where you’re going! The next shot cuts to EB talking to ReactionGay 6201 about how to get back at ReactionGuy. EB: Now how exactly am I supposed to find his embarrassing photos? You’re his twin brother, you should know. ReactionGay:Well maybe they’re in his closet. EB: Hmm, come with me, let’s see. Will EB and ReactionGay find ReactionGuy’s embarrassing photos? Tune in next time in EB The Original Master vs. Reaction Guy II: Civil War! Category:Transcripts